Our Future
by scorpio rahmah
Summary: Seorang gadis bersurai pirang emas dan bermata emerald kini tengah berjalan di koridor sebuah mansion/ Dor! Dor! Dor! / "Ciao" / "Impossible"/ Warning: my 1st fanfic, OCs, gaje, OOC, OOT, DSB
1. Chapter 1

Summary: gadis bersurai pirang emas dan bermata emerald kini tengah berjalan di koridor sebuah mansion/ Dor! Dor! Dor! / "Ciao" / "Impossible"/ Warning: my 1st fanfic, OCs, gaje, OOC, OOT, DSB

Warning: my 1st fanfic, OCs, gaje, OOC, OOT, DLL

Disclaimer: Is this important ?*ngelirik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. But the OCs are mine !

###

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang emas dan bermata emerald kini tengah berjalan di koridor sebuah mansion. Gelapnya malam sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat sangat serasi dengan gaun malam yang ia kenakan.

"Arrivederci*" Dor! Dor! Dor!

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya suara seorang lelaki yang terdengar asing di telinganya serta suara tembakan. Mengikuti instingnya, gadis itu membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya merupakan sumber suara itu berasal.

.

Kreeeeeeeek

.

Pintu ia buka dengan perlahan. Mata gadis itu pun melebar ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam kini tengah memandang jasad kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sudah tidak bernyawa. Lelaki itu memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, di kedua tangannya ia memakai sarung tangan hitam, lelaki itu juga memakai topi dan masker berwarna hitam yang membuat wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas, dia memakai celana hitam serta sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam, di tangannya ia memegang sebuah pistol. Darah segar mengalir perlahan dari dada kedua orang tua gadis itu. Menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya. Mata emerald gadis itu bertemu dengan mata onyx milik lelaki itu. Seolah di hipnotis oleh mata onyxnya, gadis itu terdiam. Tiba - tiba, air mata gadis itu jatuh dari mata emeraldnya dan membentuk dua buah sungai kecil di kedua matanya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Lelaki itu pun dengan tiba - tiba berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gadis itu. Tiba - tiba...

Puff !

.

.

Asap putih muncul dari jari lelaki itu begitu ia menjentikkan jarinya dan menampilkan sebuah mawar merah yang indah di jari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatap gadis itu sambil mengangkat bunga mawar itu tepat di depan wajah gadis itu dan berkata "Buonanotte, bello**"

Seolah terhipnotis oleh mata onyx lelaki itu. Gadis itu mengambil bunga mawar itu. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Tepat di depan jendela itu ia berkata "Ciao***", ia melompat dari jendela mansion yang berada di lantai 3 itu. Gadis itu terkejut, ia langsung berlarih ke arah jendela lalu menengok kebawah dari jendela itu. Namun seolah sudah ditelan bumi, lelaki itu menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. "Impossible.." Lirih gadis itu. Gadis itu pun sadar akan kejadian yang terjadi, lelaki itu telah menembak orang tuanya. Ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju jasad kedua orang tuanya. "Mom! Dad!" Gadis itu mengguncangkan jasad orang tuanya sambil menangis histeris. "Hiks.. Mom... Dad.. Please.. Still alive... For me.." Lirihnya. Namun jasad ke dua orang tuanya tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Darah kedua orang tuanya membuat gaun malamnya yang semula putih polos dipenuhi oleh darah segar, begitu pula dengan tangan dan wajahnya yang kini kotor oleh darah. "It's impossible.. Mom... Dad.. You're still alive, right ?" Tak ada yang menjawab. Kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi membuatnya menangis semakin kencang. Gadis itu menggigit lengannya sendiri hingga lengannya mengeluarkan darah segar, "Mom... Dad.. Wait for me.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu gadis itu pun membearingkan dirinya di samping kedua orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

###

*selamat tinggal (Italian)

**selamat malam, cantik (Italian)

***sampai jumpa (Italian)

.

.

Still prolog~~~

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama menjadi silent reader... Saya pun memberanikan diri untuk membuat sebuah fic..

Bagaimana reader ? Terlalu pendek kah ? Terlalu jelek kah ?

Ungkapkan semua perasaan anda di review anda!


	2. Chapter 2

For Jenichi Kamine-san, Thanks for ur review.. Sudah kuduga bagian itu emang abal - abal. Main charanya bukan fem!England. Adalah.. Someone gitu.. Btw, kapan nih fanfic 'Miss World 2013 & Sweet Bet' nya dilanjutin.. Aku suka, walaupun nggak ngereview*plak ( I have told you that before, I was a silent reader) gomen belum ngeriview.. But please, continue as soon as you can.

Semoga, yg ini nggak lebih gaje dari pada yg lalu

###

Summary: Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan beralis cukup tebal membuka mata emeraldnya/Menurut pernyataanya ia menggigit lengannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Menurutnya, harusnya ia sekarang sudah tewas karena kehabisan darah/Mereka bukan orang tuaku.

Warning: my 1st fanfic, OCs, gaje, OOC, OOT, DLL

Disclaimer: Is this important ?*ngelirik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. But the OCs are mine !

Note:_"AA"_ berarti suara orang yang menelpon

###

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan beralis cukup tebal membuka mata emeraldnya, sinar matahari yang masuk membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar dapat beradaptasi dengan terangnya cahaya. Pemuda itu adalah Arthur Kirkland sang personifikasi negara England. England melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya 'Jam 7...' Batinnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia memakai pakaian yang selalu dipakainya untuk kerja. Setelahnya, England pergi ke dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Ia mengambil roti tawar serta selai. Saat sedang mengolesi selai ke rotinya, seseorang menelponnya. England segera mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat nama penelponnya. 'James Smith' itulah nama sang penelpon. England mengernyit, ia bingung. Untuk apa agen rahasia kepercayaannya menelponnya ? Kepercayaan ? Mungkin kalian bingung namun itulah kenyataannya. James adalah salah satu dari banyaknya agen rahasia yang mengabdi untuk England sekaligus merupakan orang yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai personifikasi negara Britania Raya. England menekan sebuah telpon lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di samping telinganya.

"Halo ?"

_"Ah, maaf mengganggu sir. Bisakah anda datang kerumah saya sekarang?"_

"Untuk?"

_"Ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda"_

"Hmmmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kuusahkan secepatnya aku sudah berada di sana"

_"Terima kasih sir."_

England mengakhiri panggilannya lalu segera mengahabiskan sarapannya dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. Ia mengendarai mobinya dengan kecepatan maksimum agar bisa sampai ke rumah James secepatnya.

###

England pun akhirnya sampai di rumah James. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah pemuda itu. Pemuda ? Begitulah, James memang seorang agen yang walaupun masih muda namun sudah sangat berbakat dan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. England mematikan mobilnya lalu beranjak ke dalam rumah James. Ia menekan bel rumah tersebut. Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata biru langit yang berpakaian santai membuka pintu rumah itu dan menyambutnya.

"Halo sir. Silakan masuk.." Ucap James sambil tersenyum.

England pun masuk dan duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu James. Mata emeraldnya menatap dokumen - dokumen yang ada di atas meja yang berada di ruang tamu James

"Anda mau minum, sir ?" Tawar James.

"Tidak perlu" Jawab England

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

James lalu bertanya "Bagaimana kabar anda ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat England memutar matanya bosan. Oh ayolah... James cukup melihat bagaimana keadaan negara ini dan ia akan tahu kabar England sekarang.

"Langsung saja ke intinya" Ucap England. James tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Anda kenal bukan dengan pasangan suami istri, Flynn Ryder dan Lucy Ryder ?" Tanya James yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan.

"Ya. Mereka berdua merupakan agen rahasia yang cukup handal" jawab England

"Tiga minggu yang lalu mereka ditemukan tewas di mansion mereka"

"Eh ?" Pernyataan itu membuat England cukup kaget.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan mereka meninggal dikarenakan peluru yang ditembakkan seseorang tepat di jantung mereka"

"Bagaimana mungkin..." England benar - benar bingung. Suami istri Ryder merupakan agen yang cukup handal, sehebat apa penembak itu sampai dapat membunuh mereka ?

"Diduga bahwa pasangan Ryder dibunuh oleh seorang penembak yang tepatnya seorang lelaki yang sangat hebat dalam hal menembak" James mengambil sebuah dokumen dari atas meja "Selain suami istri Ryder ditemukan pula putri mereka, Alexa Ryder. Tubuhnya ditemukan banyak bercak - bercak darah, terutama di bagian lengan. Di lengannya ditemukan bekas gigitan" James menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang "Ajaibnya, ia masih hidup"

"Apa!" England berteriak.

"Menurut pernyataanya ia menggigit lengannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Menurutnya, harusnya ia sekarang sudah tewas karena kehabisan darah. Namun... Yah.. Ia masih hidup. Esoknya, setelah melakukan pencarian, di mansion mereka di temukan ini" James menyerahkan England sebuah kertas yang terlihat seperti surat dan ia pun membacanya

_Dear Alexa sayang.._

_Kami ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.. Kami bukanlah orang tua kandungmu. Kau adalah personifikasi sebuah negara di suatu tempat antah berantah. Kau berbeda dari kami, kau abadi namun kami tidak. Alexa.. Kamu pasti punya banyak pertanyaan. Tapi percayalah, nantinya kamu pasti akan menemukan jawabannya, walaupun nanti akan ada rintangan. Alexa.. Kalau kamu menemukan surat ini.. Berarti kami sudah tidak ada di sampingmu.. Namun percayalah kami akan selalu menyangimu dan menjagamu disini.._

_With love,_

_Dad and Mom_

Mata England melebar. Ia cukup terkejut mengetahui ada negara baru muncul di dunia ini. 'Tidak mungkin...' Batin England.

"Inilah alasan saya memanggil anda" England menegok ke arah James. "Semenjak orang tuanya tewas Alexa tinggal dengan saya dan saya pikir.. Anda mungkin dapat menangani Alexa lebih baik daripada saya. Biar saya panggilkan dia" James beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu. Tak berapa lama, ia muncul dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang emas dan bermata emerald. Gadis itu mempunyai paras cantik yang membuat suang tamu James menjadi bersuasana berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kaus dan celana laki - laki yang ia kenakan tidak membuat kecantikannya hilang,

'Gadis ini.. Ia terlihat mirip denganku..' Batin England.

"Alexa ini Arthur Kirkland. Nantinya, dia yang akan merawatmu menggantikanku" ucap James. England mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum lalu berkata "Arthur Kirkland" Alexa menatap England sebentar lalu menjabat tangannya "Alexa Ryder" ucapnya. James tersenyum getir "Baiklah Alexa, ini barang - barangmu. See ya later, as soon as we can!" Ucapnya sambil memberikan Alexa sebuah tas ransel yang cukup besar. Alexa mengambilnya. Entah kenapa, England tiba - tiba mengenggam tangan Alexa lalu menarik Alexa berjalan keluar perlahan dari rumah James. Alexa pun hanya mengikutinya perlahan dari belakang.

"Good luck" Gumam James sambil tersenyum miris dan terus menatap punggung Alexa yang lama kelamaan perlahan menjauh.

###

Alexa dan England sekarang sedang berada di mobil England entah menuju ke mana. Alexa dari tadi hanya melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat duduk England seolah tidak mau melihatnya sementara England berkonsentrasi menyetir. Suasana hening telah tercipta semenjak Alexa dan England meninggalkan rumah James.

"Are you okay ?" Tanya England. Memecahkan keheningan. Alexa hanya diam. England juga diam, ia tahu pertanyaan itu sangat sulit untuk dijawab Alexa dikarenakan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Menurut anda?" Alexa menjawab pertanyaan England dengan balas menanya.

"Tergantung. Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, Alexa. kalau kau kuat maka sekarang kau baik tapi kalau kau lemah maka sekarang kau tidak baik-baik saja"

Alexa tidak bergeming. Tiba - tiba ia berkata "Maaf sir. Tapi, jangan kira karena aku lebih muda darimu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka... Bukan orang tuaku kan?" Alexa menghentikan ucapannya sebentar sementara England hanya diam menunggu Alexa kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu semuanya. Karena James tidak terlalu pintar untuk tidak meninggalkan dokumen - dokumen penting di sembarang tempat" Dalam hati England membatin 'James memang selalu teledor' "Kau.. Personifikasi negara ini kan? Dan aku.. Personifikasi negara yang tidak diketahui di mana tempatnya.."

England tiba - tiba berkata "Yah kau memang hebat, Alexa. Atau kalau boleh kupanggil Al ? Alexa itu terlalu merepotkan..."

"Terserah..." England tersenyum mendengar jawaban Alexa lalu melihat ke jam tangannya 'jam 9..' batinnya

"Al, boleh kita ke kafe 'Roast' ? Sekarang jam 9 dan jam 11 aku punya janji di sana dan.. Kau tahu, kupikir lebih baik kita menunggu di sana sambil mengobrol daripada pulang lagi. Lagipula di sana tidak terlalu ramai" tanya England. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana hening kembali tercipta. "Kuanggap itu ya" ucap England.

###

England mungkin tidak tahu mimpi apa dia semalam hingga sekarang ia bisa bersama seorang gadis yang terlihat berumur 12 tahun namun sebenarnya merupakan seorang personifikasi sama seperti nya. Begitulah, sekarang ia dan Alexa sedang di lantai dasar kafe Roast menunggu seorang yang akan ditemui England. Kafe ini sangat nyaman dan lumayan besar, memiliki 3 lantai dengan 2 buah AC, TV 32 inch dan beberapa tanaman di masing lantai, punya fasilitas free wi - fi dan berbagai hal lainnya yang membuat kafe ini nyaman. Mereka sekarang duduk dibagian sudut ruangan, tepatnya di sofa yang yang berda di kedua sisi meja sehingga membuat mereka duduk berhadapan, masing – masing sofa memiliki kapasitas 3 orang. Alexa, yang sekarang sedang mengutak – atik laptopnya hanya diam sementara Arthur yang menunggu pesanan mereka juga diam. Keheningan lagi - lagi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Laptop itu milikmu?" Dan lagi - lagi keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh sang Britania Raya.

"James minggu lalu membelikan ini untukku" jawab Alexa.

"Hmmm... Kau ini kelihatannya tipe orang yang tidak suka berolahraga yah..."

"Siapa bilang? Aku suka berolahraga kok" England mengangkat alisnya. Pernyataan Alexa membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Kondisi fisiknya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Dia memang lumayan tinggi namun badannya terlihat... Errr.. Kurus? Yah.. Pokoknya seperti itulah.

"Olahraga apa?" Tanya England

"Macam - macam, aku suka semua jenis olahraga. Namun, aku paling suka basket"

"Hmmm.. Umurmu berapa?" Alexa mendengus

"Mana kutahu. Aku selalu menganggap umurku 12 tahun. Namun... Kau tahu sendiri, umur seorang personifikasi itu sama dengan umur negaranya". Tiba - tiba, seorang pria amerika berambut dirty blonde membuka pintu kafe itu ..dan langsung menghampiri tempat duduk sang Britania Raya dan Alexa.

"Iggy!" Ucap pria itu sambil memeluk England

"Git! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Alfred?" Seru England, mukanya entah kenapa menjadi merah. Entah merah karena marah atau malu. Sementara Alexa tidak peduli dan hanya sibuk mengutak - atik laptopnya

"Ah.. Hero bosan.. Makanya kemari.." Ucap Alfred, lebih tepatnya Alfred F. Jones sang personifikasi negara America dan melapaskan pelukannya. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang America bertanya "Siapa gadis itu? Ia mirip sekali denganmu.."

"Ceritanya panjang.." Jawab England kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ceritakan saja pada Hero!" Seru america lalu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Lalu, England pun menceritakan kejadiannya.

###

Alfred diam. England yang telah selesai bercerita juga diam. Alexa yang memang dari tadi diam membuat keheningan menyelimuti mereka sebelum akhirnya America tertawa dan membuat England dan Alexa bingung. America mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata karena kebanyakan tertawa lalu tersenyum lebar dan berkata"Baiklah Alexa, kalau begitu hero akan membantumu menjalani hidupmu yang baru!". Alexa menunjukkan raut muka bingung dan takut sebelum akhirnya kembali ke raut wajahnya yang biasa dan berkata "Nampaknya, anda tidak kaget tuan America."

'Eng? Kau tau dia personifikasi America?" Tanya England bingung

"Pakaian dan tingkah lakunya sangat mirip dengan orang Amerika. Cara pengucapan kata – katanya berbeda dengan orang Inggris, dialeknya sama seperti orang Amerika. Ditambah lagi dia terlihat sangat dekat denganmu. Karena itu aku tahu dia pasti personifikasi America"

"Wah.. Kelihatannya orang tuamu mengajarimu banyak hal yah.." Ucap Amerika dengan nada kagum. Alexa yang mendengar ucap America mengernyit dan menunjukkan raut muka tidak suka.

"Mereka bukan orang tuaku" Ucap Alexa tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. Amerika tersenyum lembut lalu berkata "Siapa bilang? Mereka orang tuamu. Orang tua itu adalah orang yang menyayangi dan merawat anaknya dengan tulus. Mereka menyayangimu, merawatmu dengan baik dan menganggapmu anak mereka. Itu berarti… mereka orang tuamu kan?" England tersenyum mendengar perkataan America sedangkan Alexa hanya menatap Amerika dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yah.. Mungkin.."gumam Alexa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari America. America dan England tersenyum melihat tingkah Alexa. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Alexa dan England dan tak lupa menanyakan pesanan America.

###

_10.00 p.m_

Amerika sedang asik memakan burger dan coca cola pesanannya, England sibuk membaca buku yang memang ia bawa dari tadi sementara Alexa sibuk mengutak – atik laptopnya. Tiba – tiba, pintu kafe terbuka menampilkan dua orang asia, seorang pria dan wanita, tepatnya Rangga Dwiguna dan Kirana Puspita Sari, pasangan kembar yang merupakan personifikasi negara Indonesia. Rangga sebagai Indo dan Kirana sebagai Nesia. Nesia mengenakan gaun batik yang dipadu dengan sweater hitam, dan _flat shoes_ bermotif batik, di telinganya ia sematkan bunga melati dan di tangan kanannnya terdapat ikatan pita merah dan putih sementara Indo mengenakan kaus putih dipadu dengan jaket merah, jins hitam dan sepatu kets hitam, di tangan kanannya juga terdapat ikatan pita merah dan putih sama seperti Kirana.

"Ah! Arthur – san! Alfred – san!" Seru Nesia begitu ia melihat England dan America nampaknya ia terkejut melihat Sang Britania Raya bersama dengan Negara Adidaya tersebut.

"Ah.. Kirana, Rangga. Kalian datang cepat sekali.." Ucap England.

"Arthur – san juga begitu kan.." Ucap Nesia. "Eng? Siapa itu?" Kirana memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Alexa.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu Arthur" Ucap Indo lalu duduk di samping America sementara Nesia duduk di samping Alexa. "Yah.. Ceritanya panjang" Ucap England. Nesia yang duduk di samping Alexa menatap Alexa yang masih sisbuk mengutak – atik laptopnya dengan pandangan penasaran membuat Alexa merasa terganggu. Alexa mengernyit lalu menengok ke arah Nesia dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ah! Maaf karena mengganggumu!" Seru Nesia, sadar bahwa ia telah menatap Alexa dengan pandangan penasaran. Alexa menatap penampilan Nesia, 'Asia..' batinnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang tuan – tuan dan nona lakukan di sini. Tapi kalau bisa, bisakah pergi dari sini? Apa anda tidak sadar dari tadi orang – orang menatap ke arah sini?" Ujar Alexa risih. Orang – orang yang memang dari tadi menatap mereka mengalihkan pandangan mendengar ucapan Alexa. Nesia tertawa hambar dan berkata "Iya juga yah.. Eng.. Boleh tidak kita ke rumah Arthur - san saja ? Aku juga tidak suka ditatap banyak orang sih.."

"Iya! Kita kerumahmu saja Iggy!"

"Git! Jangan memanggilku Iggy! Ya sudah kalau begitu kita ke rumahku saja.." Ucap England lalu segera beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan Alexa dan dirinya, begitu pula dengan Amerika. Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi ke rumah England.

To be Continue..

###

Gimana? Jelek? Gaje? Ungkapkan di review aja deh..

Mudah – mudahan deskripsi pakaiannya lebih baik dari chapter yang lalu..

Cast: OC!Alexa, England, OC!James, America, OC!Indo, OC!Nesia, OC!Flynn, OC!Lucy, dan masih banyak lagi tokoh yang akan muncul…..


End file.
